


Девушки со вскрытия

by Sellaginella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Magical Realism, molly has a gift, semi graphic descriptions of the aftereffects of extreme violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это происходит вновь, когда острое лезвие скальпеля касается кожи женщины</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушки со вскрытия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autopsy Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421924) by [PeopleCoveredInFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleCoveredInFish/pseuds/PeopleCoveredInFish). 



Это происходит вновь, когда острое лезвие скальпеля касается кожи женщины. 

Волна прокатывается по венам, поднимаясь от кончиков пальцев и внутренних органов, замерших, как озера в мороз, и доходит до мышцы, расположенной под грудной клеткой, хрупкой, словно у птицы.

Ирэн Адлер моргает.

Молли охает скорее с непривычки, чем от неожиданности, а потом здоровается. Она вслушивается в шумное — трахея перебита — дыхание пациентки.

— Ты собиралась изрезать меня на полоски, как пленку, — говорит Ирэн.

С легкой горечью Молли замечает, что хрипотца лишь добавляет привлекательности этому голосу. Еще она уверена, что Та Женщина улыбалась бы сейчас, если бы у нее все еще были губы.

— Не совсем, — признает Молли, потому что зачем приукрашивать действительность?

— Убери то, что тебя не устраивает, — продолжает Ирэн, — а что останется, разложи, как захочешь.

Вот сейчас она точно улыбается.

Молли убирает скальпель, кладет его между пилами по кости.

— А мне ведь, знаешь, нравилось, что у меня неразговорчивые клиенты.

Ирэн вздыхает, щелкнув хрящом:

— Мне тоже. Я про тех, кому это было необходимо.

В перчатках Молли неприятно жарко, и ладони вспотели, но она не снимает их.

— Шерлок?

Тело на столе начинает трястись и похрустывать, и Молли понимает, что Ирэн смеется.

— Шерлок Холмс?

— Он узнал тебя, — поясняет Молли, и ей немедленно хочется взять свои слова обратно, ведь в них сквозит обвинение.

— Меня многие узнают. Как думаешь, почему я здесь?

— Нет, — отвечает Молли, пытаясь не продолжать, — он _опознал_ тебя.

Ирэн оглядывает ее острым взглядом, и то, как она отмечает детали, кажется до неприличия знакомым.

— Ну, теперь и ты сможешь тоже.

Та Женщина проводит пальцами по обнаженным мускулам и костям, по мешанине хрящей, бывшей раньше ее носом.

— Что ж, значит, я смогу специализироваться. Экстремальные модификации тела.

— Большинство из вас просто проходит восстановительную хирургию.

При этих словах Ирэн оживляется.

— Из нас? Разумеется, я не первая.

— Я ничего не делала, — быстро вставляет Молли. — Так просто происходит иногда.

Ирэн садится и, учитывая обстоятельства, в ее движениях слишком много грациозности.

— И только при тебе, — замечает она.

Молли сглатывает комок в горле и приглаживает невидимые прядки, выбившиеся из хвоста.

— Да, — приходится согласиться ей.

Та Женщина скрещивает ноги и опирается подбородком на ладонь. Ей в спину бьет безжалостный свет смотровой лампы, и оттого вокруг Ирэн образуется сияющий ореол. Ее тело столь же красиво, насколько ужасно то, что осталось от лица. Молли задается вопросом, насколько вообще допустимы подобные мысли относительно человека, который должен быть окончательно и бесповоротно мертв.

— Ну и пара мы с тобой, — произносит Ирэн.

Ее собеседница резко выдыхает. Возможно, это отчасти смешок.

— Что?

— Мы разбираем людей на составные части.

— Тела, — поправляет Молли.

Кажется, Ирэн опять улыбается.

— Людей.

Той весной Молли сидит в морге у разбитого об асфальт тела Шерлока Холмса и ждет.


End file.
